Behind the Video game
by destinyschild02
Summary: When the is TV turned off and the wii isnt being used, the Super Smash Bros Brawl characters live their lives in the game. But if you think that their lives would be all buttercups and rainbows, think again. Diaster can still strike, even in their haven in their video game. (Adventure/tragedy/Humor) Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome to my world

_**Author's note: I don't not own any characters out of SSBB (Super Smash Bros Brawl). All ownership of the game goes to its creators. **_

**Main Characters:**

**Link:** The handsome legendary Hero that everyone adores. He is the finest swordsman and is able to use any weapon perfectly. Link is brave, intelligent, skilled, handsome, caring, a little cheeky and strong.

**Ike: ** Link's best friend. He is the strong silent type. He is a handsome swordsman that does what needs to be done. His strength is almost unmatchable. Ike is strong, silent, a little crude, temperamental, fun loving and funny.

**Marth**: Also friends of Ike and Link. Marth is the prince of politeness and the perfect gentleman. He is handy with a sword, and is skilled in combat. He follows Link and Ike were ether they go. Marth is caring, polite, agile, pleasant, determined and a little bit of a know it all.

**Roy**: This young lad was born to have fun, always following Link, Ike and Marth around. Roy is a typical prankster, just looking for a good time. But when things need to be serious he usually pulls himself together, and is an excellent warrior. Roy is immature, fun loving, a little blonde, skilled and social able.

**Zelda/Sheik**: Zelda is the powerful drop dead gorgeous princess. Her light attacks are deadly and even she doesn't know the extent of her power. When she is Sheik, she uses fast with ninja moves that almost cannot be matched.

**Samus**: This tom girl rules the roost. She's tough, independent and knows how get things down. She is gorgeous, but don't take her pretty looks like it because you'll regret it.

**Peach**: This gorgeously sweet princess puts a smile on every ones dial. She never was really into fighting and enjoys socialising. She is very interested in Link, to Mario's disappointment.

* * *

**Begin! ;D **

Molly and Sam furiously pressed the buttons on their wii remote as they battled each other in super smash bros brawl. "You will never defeat Roy!" Sam exclaimed as he moved Roy around the screen. "Ha! Roy is not much for Zero suit Samus!" Molly retaliated as she got Samus to shot Roy with her lazar gun, causing Roy to go flying.

The two kids continued to battle it out when Molly saw a super smash ball float onto the screen. Quickly she directed Samus away from pummelling Roy and began to chase after it. "Hey!" Sam cried as he saw what Molly was doing. Molly just grinned.

"Time for lunch kids! Turn off the wii!" called Sam and Molly's Mum from the kitchen. "Awww, I didn't even defeat Molly yet! 5 min's please!" Sam cried out. "No Sam, turn it off" came his mother's reply. "Can we get on after lunch?" Sam persisted hopefully. "No Sam! Hurry up and stop whining!"

"Awww" Sam looked down angrily. Molly grinned as she turned off the TV and put the wii remotes away.

"You can't get over the fact I defeated you".

"No way!" Sam exclaimed angrily. "You were just lucky you got to the super smash ball before I did!"

"Haha" Molly laughed as she and her twin brother walked towards the kitchen. She flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulders, her green eyes sparkling. "I had defeated 3 times before that! You're just a saw loser."

Sam rolled his green eyes and ruffled his short, light brown hair. "Whatever" he said as they disappeared through the kitchen door.

* * *

In the game of Super Smash Bros Brawl, Samus and a very tired Roy walked into the central data base of the game. Samus (looking completely unharmed) walked in smoothly, while Roy dragged himself across the floor to his friends Link and Ike who were sitting on chairs talking.

"I-I…. am dying!" he rasped collapsing at their feet. Ike picked up his sword and poked Roy and in the side. "You make too much noise" he said simply, his face remaining expression less.

Link on the over hand smiled and said "Roy you'll be fine, stop it though, your embarrassing Ike."

Roy just lay on the floor panting like a dying dog. "Samus destroyed me… I hurt..." he said through gasps. The shadow of Samus suddenly loomed over Roy. Link and Ike looked up to see her smiling.

"Oh get over it, pretty boy, get up and become a man." She drawled, chuckling to herself as she looked at Roy.

"Nice brawl" Link said to Samus chuckling. "But I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hit him too hard because he becomes like this" Link said pointing at Roy, "and we have to deal with it" he finished smiling, pointing at Ike and himself.

Samus shrugged and winked at Link. "Not my problem" she said smiling and began walking away. Ike and Link watched her go as Snake run passed them to fall into step with her.

"Is he still trying to hit on her" Ike asked Link, still watching them. "Yeah" Link replied looking exasperated. Link paused foe second before continuing. "They would make a good couple though, they booth like fighting and destroying stuff."

Ike chuckled. "Yeah" he replied looking at Link while shifting back in his chair.

"Come to think of it you like destroying stuff and fighting. Maybe you and Samu-"

"I don't like girls" Ike said gruffly, glaring into space. Link grinned cheekily at his best mate. "Fine, I get the picture."

Just as Link finished, a loud moan escaped Roy's lips. "Argh can't you shut him up?" Ike exclaimed looking hopefully at Link.

"As a matter of fact I have an idea how to" Link replied, grinning at Ike. A grin crept onto Ike's face. "What do you have in mind?"

Link stood up and began walking towards the stage selection part of the central data system. "Get Roy and bring him with us. "I'll explain on the way"

_**Hope you like it! Please read and review! :D **_


	2. Safe Flight Roy

Link and Ike lent against the brick wall of Elden Bridge, laughing, tears rolling down their faces. Ike was the 1st one to stop. He walked over to the moaning Roy and stood him up.

"Dude why didn't you have this idea earlier?" Ike said forcing Roy to stand up right on the edge of the bridge. "Pushing Roy off the bridge so he will turn into a stature is genius!" Ike commented his eyes glowing. "Then we can we bring him back when _we_ want to!"

Link finished chuckling and walked over to Ike and Roy with devilish grin. "I am all full of good ideas" he said looking at Ike.

"Aw man, I've always wanted to shut this little man up, I've just wanted grab my sword and plunge it through his worthl-" Ike began his face growing intense.

"Dude, we are just shutting him up, not killing him"

Ike's face went back to its normal expressionless gaze. "I know". "You see this why you and Samus might be a good couple, you booth violent" Link commented. Ike glared at his best mate. "I don't do _feelings_" he growled. Link chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "I know dude, _I kno_w".

Ike turned and grinned at Roy who was still moaning with his eyes closed. "I can't wait to push him off".

Link smiled at his friend "You can do the honours". "Ike smiled a cheeky grin, "I was going to do the honours whether you wanted to or not". Link shook his head, but his was still smiling.

Ike turned back to Roy. "Dude, open your eyes" he instructed. Roy opened one eye and stared at Ike. "Yeah dude?" he said weakly.

Ike grinned at Roy. "We're going to do something that will make you feel a whole lot better". Roy looked at Ike and then Link and smiled. "Thanks dudes" he said weakly pulling off bad smile.

Ike pushed Roy's head down to look at the nothingness under Elden bridge. "Get ready to jump" Ike instructed expressionlessly.

Both Roy's eyes opened wide. He turned his head and yelped, "Oh wow guys! I am feeling a lot better, honestly!"

With one swift move Ike pushed Roy off and began walking back to Link who was laughing. "You don't get a choice dude" Ike said to the falling Roy expressionlessly. Link and Ike both watched and listened to Roy falling down when Marth appeared next to them.

"Whatcha doin?" Marth said looking at his friends. "Just pushing Roy off the bridge so he will shut up" Ike replied without looking at Marth.

"Oh, that all" Marth said dully. He walked away from Link and Ike, through his sword in the air, caught it and teleported off.

Roy's stature suddenly bounced on to the bridge from the sky. Ike began to walk away.

"Ahh dude aren't you forgetting someone?" Link called. "Nope" replied Ike. He walked to the end of bridge and stopped waiting for Link to come. "What about Roy, we can't just leave him here" Link called. From a distance he saw Ike shrug.

Link sighed and shook his head smiling. Effortlessly he picked up Roy's stature and followed his friend.

**_Hope you like it! Please read and reveiw... please? :) _**


	3. Love is in the air

Zelda leant against the tree in the Hyrule themed stage. She loved to escape to here. It reminded her of Hyrule, and it gave her peace. Peace was something she very rarely got.

She stretched out her legs and shifted comfortably, closing her eyes. She felt the cool breeze glide through her hair and the warmth of the sun shine down upon her.

Slowly she began to relax, as she started to doze off. Zelda smiled. She lay down, snuggling into the cool, soft grass. With one final sigh, Zelda was fast asleep.

* * *

Zelda woke with a start. She shifted, stretching, wondering what had woken her. She was having a glorious sleep that felt like it had gone on for ages.

Then it hit her. She was not alone. She quickly opened her electric blue eyes, and stared at the sky. She turned over… right into the face of Link, who was sleeping right next to her.

Zelda sighed with relief. It was only Link, her hero, her love. He must have joined her while she was asleep.

Zelda watched her hero sleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent when he slept. He looked like the child he used to be.

Zelda went to brush her brown hair out of her face but her hand seemed to be stuck. Puzzled, Zelda looked down to see her hand was intertwined with Link's. Zelda silently laughed to herself. Link was such a charmer.

Zelda again turned her attention to him. She looked at him lovingly, when a shock of realization washed over her.

Link was actually asleep. He wasn't power napping (where you're asleep and awake at the same time) like he usually did. He was actually asleep.

Whilst Zelda was mid thought, Link stirred next her. He stretched before opening his eyes sleepily.

"Hello" he croaked sleepily. Zelda sat up and stroked Link's hair. "Good afternoon" she said gently. "You must be very tired, you were sound asleep."

Link looked up at Zelda with an amazed grin. "I was?' he asked sounding more awake.

Zelda smile back at him. "You were I am telling you".

Link stood up and stretched, lifting his arms above his head. He helped Zelda to her feet.

"Wow I can't believe it. I can't remember the last time a had a proper sleep".

Zelda and Link sat down, leaning their backs against the tree. "I thought you were with Ike" Zelda said looking at Link.

"I was, but he went off to polish Roy. Besides, I wanted to spend time with you" Link replied looking at Zelda lovingly.

Zelda blushed and smiled for a moment before quickly frowning. "Polish Roy?" she asked confused.

Link chuckled to himself and replied "Long story, I'll tell you later while Roy's around".

Zelda laughed sweetly. "Ok" she giggled.

Once Zelda had stopped laughing, she shifted off the tree so she sat facing Link.

"Did you have a dream while you were asleep?" she asked kindly.

Link smiled and put his hand on Zelda's. "I was dreaming of us. When we were younger playing together."

Zelda smiled. "That's sounds like a wonderful dream"

Link looked deeply into Zelda's eyes, his blue/dark blue eyes, piercing her soul. "It was, because you were there. I only wish it was real."

"It can be real if you want it to be" Zelda whispered, smiling.

Link stood up with a cheeking grin plastered on his face. "Your right, it can be real" he said. Then as quick as lighting, he whipped Zelda's crown off her head.

Zelda gasped and jumped up. "Give that back!" she cried laughing, trying to reach her crown. Link just laughed and began to jog away from Zelda.

Zelda ran after him, trying to get her crown, but every time she got close he ran away.

Link ran over to the tree and hid behind it. Zelda laughed as she jogged up the tree. "You can't hide from me Link" Zelda called. When she got no reply, she looked around the tree. And to her amazement, Link was not there.

Zelda looked up into the tree. No Link their either. "Link?" she called looking around. Just as she was about call his name again, Zelda heard a yelp from behind the tree. A black and gold wolf an out into to the field caring Zelda's crown.

"Link!" Zelda cried beaming. She began running after the wolf. Link still used the shadow crystal to turn into a wolf, she thought to herself.

She ran after Link through fields of beautiful flowers, fields where birds never stopped signing their songs and fields with flower petals that danced on the wind.

Finally Link stopped and faced Zelda, his tail wagging furiously. Zelda stopped a few meters short of him and smiled.

"Give me crown Link" she said, smiling, taking a step forward. Link just stood there watching her. Zelda took 3 more steps, then dived at Link catching him by surprized.

"Gotcha!" Zelda cried in triumphed, holding wolf Link in her arms. Link nuzzled her face, trying to look innocent. "The crown" Zelda said to Link smiling.

Link made a grumbling noise and put the crown back on Zelda's head. "Good boy" Zelda said softly, scratching under his chin. Link closed his eyes and wagged his tail furiously.

Zelda stopped and gazed into Link's eyes- and Link gazed back. Suddenly a flash of golden light irrupted from Link. Zelda stared at Link. She wasn't holding a wolf in her arms any more, she was holding Link as his normal self.

Link smiled down at Zelda with a soft expression and stroked Zelda's face.

He then bent down and Zelda's and Link's lips meet for the first time. Link closed his eyes and began to kiss Zelda softly, sliding his arms around her, hugging her. Zelda then closed her own eyes and returned his kiss, her heart soaring with love and happiness.

* * *

From behind a tree, Marth, Ike and the stature of Roy sat, watching Zelda and Link. "You were so right to bring me Ike" Marth grinned, taking a photo of Link and Zelda with his camera.

"I know right dude" Ike said grinning. "Just wait till Link gets a load of this! I am so glad I decided to spy on him."

Marth looked at Roy's stature and the turned to Ike. "Shouldn't Roy get to experience this to?" he asked.

Ike shrugged and tapped the bottom of the stature. Instantly Roy turned normal again. He looked around and the tuned to Ike. "Thanks for pushing me off the bridge" he said angrily, glaring at Ike.

"Shhh!" Marth whispered furiously. He grabbed Roy and pulled down so that he could see Link and Zelda. "We wanted to show this my friend. Thank us later".

Roy stared for a moment before he exclaimed, wide eyed "Link and Zelda are kissing!"

"Yeah dude and we are taking photos to" Ike said grinning pointing to the camera in Marth's hands.

"Aww dudes! You should have got me sooner!" Roy whined to Marth and Ike.

Marth and Ike just laughed.

**_Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the mushy love part with Link and Zelda, but it was going to happen eventually. ;) Please R/R! :D _**


	4. The calm before the storm

Link walked through the white corridor, that lead to the central data system. He was softly smiling to himself, fondly remembering the moment he had just spent with Zelda.

He looked around. Where were Ike, Roy and Marth? He thought to himself. Link shrugged the thought off. They were probably off annoying Master Hand or something. He would find them later.

* * *

Ike, Marth and Roy lent against a white wall, waiting for Link to walk by. Roy scanned the area looking out for Link. Finally his eyes fell upon the hero of Time in the distance.

"There he is guys!" he whispered excitedly to Ike and Marth.

Ike and Marth both perked up and looked in Links direction. "Ok positions people" Ike huffed to his mates. Once again he lent against the wall swinging his sword.

Roy and Marth grinned at each other and then looked down at their shoes.

Link walked past the trio, without noticing them. Ike looked at him and grinned. And then, in a high pitched voice he exclaimed "It was because you were there. I only wish it was real."

Link froze in this path. Ike, Marth and Roy burst out laughing as Link turned to face them with the "Oh bother" look on his face.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Link asked sheepishly, smiling.

Marth wiped his eyes. "Yep! We even took pictures!"

"You bad boy!" Roy added grinning.

Link turned to Marth. "You took pictures you say; hmm can I please have your camera?"

"Oh of course" the prince said giving Link the camera. "What do you want with it?" "Oh you'll see" Link replied mysteriously grinning.

Link placed the camera the on the floor. He stretched his arms above his head and grabbed his sword.

Ike and Marth exchanged puzzled glances.

Ike turned his attention back to Link. He looked at the hero pulling his sword out of its holder. Then he glanced down at the camera sitting directly in front of Link. Ike looked up at Link again, when it struck him. He knew what Link was about to do.

Ike hid his face in his hands to stop Marth from seeing him grinning. He had a strong feeling he wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

Link held the master sword directly over the camera and lifted it above his head. Then, with an almighty crash, he sent the master sword down, perfectly splitting the camera in half.

Marth's face pulled back into an ugly expression while making a strangled cat noise.

Link picked up the two halves of the camera and placed them into Marths hands. "Don't ever take pictures again Marth. It was really unnecessary and not nice" he said to Marth.

Ike and Roy stared at each other in shock before bursting out laughing at Marth's camera.

"Bessie!" gasped Marth falling to his knees. "You camera has a name?!" Ike exclaimed taking a step back from Marth, obviously disgusted.

Marth held the camera up to the sky. "Bessie! My beauty! Why you were the loveliest 8 mega pixel camera with 100% precent zoom, only costing $134 dollars! Why?! WHY!?"

Link straightened up, taking a step back from Marth. "I think I'll take my leave" he said to his friends, shooting a worried look Marths way. "Take me with you!" Ike grunted, hurrying over to Link. "Roy sort out Marth will you" he called over his shoulder.

Roy groaned and buried his face into his hands as Ike and Link walked away.

* * *

"Well you did it"

Link turned to face his friend. "Did what?" he asked puzzled. Ike looked at Link grinning. "Got a kiss out of the women you love".

Link looked down, blushing slightly. "Yeah" he said smiling to himself. Link continued to look down as they walked. How nice of Ike, Link thought. It was nice Ike was being so surpor-.

Link frowned. Immediately he looked at Ike. "You're talking about emotions" Link said in surprise. "Are you unwell?"

Ike looked at Link and shrugged. "I guess seeing you destroy Marth's camera _Bessie_ gave me some room to handle you talking about your emotions."

Link smiled at Ike "Really?"

Ike chuckled "Yeah, but your chance is over now" he said.

Ike stared out ahead. Where he was looking a pink blob emerged. Ike squinted his eyes. The pink blob grew until it began to look like Princess Peach.

Ike's face remained expressionless. "Talking about emotions, here comes one of your less wanted ones, Peach."

Link gave a terrified expression. He stopped and grabbed Ike by his shoulders, shaking him. "Please don't let me see me! She has annoying crush on me, and I really don't want to see her… ever."

Ike pushed Link behind a tall wall. "Just shut up and stay down" Ike said.

"Who are you talking to Ike?"

Ike spun around to see Princess Peach standing in front of him, sweetly smiling.

Ike looked at Peach. "Hello Princess" Ike exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah… no one... of course!"

Peach smiled "Ok" she said. "I was wondering if you had seen Link".

"Why?" Ike asked slowing, one of his eye brows raised. Peach blushed. "We its obvious Link and I are in love" she started.

A groan irrupted from behind the Wall.

"Well, I think that it's time we took things to the next level" Peach finished, her hands nervously fiddling together.

Ike blinked 3 times. "Look Peach. I don't have time your silly emotions cra-"

A cough irrupted from behind the wall, cutting Ike off. Ike glared at the wall before continuing.

"Ok, and another thing, Link doesn't _love _you, so leave the poor guy alone, and please stop talking to me!"

Peach gasped her growing red with anger. "Look here Sir Ike. What would you know?! And how dare you be so rude!" And with that, Peach stormed passed Ike.

Ike pulled out his sword and lent on it, turning to face the wall in which Link was hiding behind. "All's clear" he called.

Link emerged from behind the wall and gave Ike an exasperated expression. "I think you just made thing worse". He said sighing.

Ike simply shrugged. "I saved you from Peach then, didn't I?"

Suddenly the Wii started to boot up and come to life. "Looks like the kids are playing the game again" Link said to Ike. Ike once again just simply shrugged, before he and Link ran for the central data system.

**_Hope you like the chapter! :D_**


	5. Diaster Strikes!

Sam loaded Super Smash Bros Brawl into the Wii while Molly set up the remotes. Molly sat down on the blue couch and stared defiantly at her brother.

"Tell me why we are doing this again?" she asked Sam. Sam got up from the Wii, walked over to the couch and plonked down next to Molly.

"I am going to prove to you a worthy opponent" Sam replied smoothly.

Molly rolled her eyes, and stood up from the couch. "I can't believe you!" Molly huffed, walking to the door.

"Wait!" Sam jumped up and caught his sister's arm. Molly looked down at where Sam had caught her arm and then glared at her brother.

"Please, unless your one of those _girly girls!_" Sam taunted grinning. Molly ripped her arm out of Sam's grasp and placed her hands on her hips.

"No way! You just want to prove your better than me! Plus, your so competitive and such a bad sport!"

Sam sighed and looked down. "Sorry Molly. Please! I really want to prove that I am just as good as you! Not some underdog."

Molly looked at Sam for a long time before throwing her hands in the air. "I give up!" she sighed walking to the couch, picking up the Wii remote and sitting down. Sam re-joined his sister on the couch.

"Thanks sis" he said grinning at her.

Molly just mumbled something under her breath and shook her head.

Same clicked onto the character selection screen. He clicked on 4 character positions and made two of them the computer and on random.

Molly looked at Sam strangely. "Too make things interesting" Sam explained. "Oh" Molly said understanding before falling back into silence.

"Well, I'll be Link!" Sam announced proudly, whilst clicking on Link. Molly sat thinking for a while. Then she suddenly perked up and picked on the ice climbers.

"Why did you pick the ice climbers? There not that good" Sam asked Moly in befuddlement.

Molly looked at Sam and smiled while the stage loaded. "I am going to prove to you that I am can be a tough challenge for you with any character. Plus the ice climbers aren't bad!"

Sam just huffed as the 4 characters appeared on the screen. But when he saw who they were he immediately perked up. "Oh look, the other two characters are Sheik and Mario!" he cried to Molly.

Molly smiled. "Awesome" she replied. "This is going to so much fun!"

"Forget about fun!" Sam exclaimed. "I am going to crush you like a cream puff!" Molly stared and pulled a face at brother's weird comment. She quickly shook her head and focused on the TV.

The Brawl was on.

* * *

Link, Sheik, Mario and Ice climbers all appeared on the stage.

"Ha!" Linked cried, grinning a sly smile. "Your team is going down!"

"Link" Mario exclaimed with "how could you say that" on his face. "This is an every man for himself brawl"

"Oh" Link said puzzled. "They why are there 4 of us?"

The Ice climbers turned and faced Link, jumping and bouncing around with huge smiles on their faces. "Beats us, let's just brawl!" they cheered in unison.

"Mph" Sheik made a noise in agreement.

Suddenly they felt their bodies being controlled by a greater force. They began to fight each other. The game had begun.

* * *

Sam felt himself start to get angry. He had Link, who was a powerful swordsman, but yet, he was still getting flogged by his sister and her ice climbers.

Sam felt his anger rage and bubble inside of him. He just wanted to win once; he wanted to show Molly that he was good enough. But no, she couldn't even give him that.

Sam's anger reached its peak. He angrily clicked the pause button on his Wii remote and stood up.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Molly asked.

"You can't even let me win once can't you?" Sam yelled at her. Molly opened her mouth and gaped at Sam. Sam continued you on. "No. every time you have to prove that you're better than me!"

Molly jumped up, her dark brown curly hair bobbing furiously. Her eyes glinting with hurt and anger. "This why I hate playing with you!" she spat. "You have to always be the best and when you're not, you can't handle it! You're such a bad sport!"

Sam closed his eyes. He picked up his Wii remote. "That's it" he hissed and raised the remote behind his head.

Molly's eyes widen. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

Ignoring Molly, Sam opened his eyes and through the remote towards the Wii.

And time seemed to slow. The Wii remote continued to hurdle towards the Wii.

All Molly could do was raise her hands to her mouth and shriek.

* * *

Characters suddenly stopped fighting. Link and the ice climbers exchanged surprized glances before Mr Ice Climber turned to Sheik and Mario.

"What's going on?" he asked the pair.

Sheik shrugged her shoulders. She looked up out of the screen and her eyes suddenly widen. "Ahhh!" she cried clearly alarmed, as she pointed out of the screen.

The rest of brawlers looked at she where was pointing, and gasps rippled through them. All they could do was watch, as they saw a Wii remote hurdled towards the Wii.

Mario was the 1st to speak. "Mamamia..." he said faintly grasping this head with his hands. "What have they done?!"

* * *

Molly stood rooted still, he hands firmly clasped over her mouth. Tears had started to fall like waterfalls down her face.

Sam stood staring at the Wii that was so close to being hit by a remote.

The anger subsided within him and he began to come to his senses. He gasped in realization at what was about to happen. No he thought. What have I done?!

The wii remote smashed into the Wii. The Wii was flung backwards until it slammed into the wall. Immediately, the TV went all fuzzy and then turned black with white and grey frequency lines that danced on the screen.

Sam turned too Molly. "I-I am so sorry" Sam whispered. Molly just stood in the same position, tears rolling down her cheeks like heavy rain.

"Molly" Sam said weakly. Molly took her hands away from her mouth. She stiffened sob before screaming "What have you done?!"

She took a step back before she stifled another sob while looking at the Wii and TV screen. She looked at Sam again. She pointed at the Wii and TV screen.

"L-Look what y-you've done… you freak!" Molly screamed. And with that she turned and ran out of the room.

"Molly! I-I am s-sorry! "Sam called bawling his eyes out, running after her.

* * *

The stage suddenly turned dark.

"Ah!" Link gaped in surprise, pulling out his sword. The ice climber clung to each other.

Sheik closed her eyes. "Link" she said quietly. "I don't think a sword is going to save or help us right now".

Link put his sword back in its holder. He turned to Sheik. "Sheik, do you think you could turn back into Zelda and use Naryu's love to shield is from whatever is going to happen?

Sheik just stared out into the distance. "Sheik?" Link repeated, looking worriedly at her. "No I won't have time" the Sheikan said softly.

She pointed out into the distance where she was staring. "Look" she said, narrowing her eyes.

The Brawlers turned and looked where Sheik was pointing. In the distance grey and white lines of frequency where dancing, consuming anything in their path. They changed and swirled the space, in which consumed.

"What is that?!" Mario cried. He took step back and raised his fits in alarm.

"It's got to be the Wii!" cried Mrs Ice climber. She clung to her husband and looked at the brawlers worriedly. "It's probably the damage done by the Wii remote hitting the Wii! She finished.

As the grey and white lines approached them the stage began to rumble, and shake.

Link ran to Sheiks side. Sheik placed a hand on Link's shoulder, still glaring at the grey and white line rapidly approaching.

"What do we do?! Just stand here!? Mario cried in fright.

"What can we do? Where can we go?" Link yelled back over the noise. "We must have some faith! This might not be fatal!"

"Yeah might!" Mario grumbled back.

The ice climbers bounced over to Link, Mario and Sheik. They clung to each other in fear as the grey and white lines approached the stage.

The brawlers braced themselves.

The grey and white lines consumed them.

The sensation was unbearable. A fuzziness in the head with pain was all they could concentrate on. They clasped their heads, waiting for the sensation to stop.

Link opened an eye. He could see nothing. His mind swam and swirled making him feel quit nausea. Link collapsed to the ground with the over brawlers, before falling into a pit of darkness and unconsciousness.


	6. Courage in a Time of Need

Link, weakly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes again. As he lay there, he tried to get a bearing on what had happened to him. Link could tell he was lying on the ground at least.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tightly, trying to recall the recent events.

_Flash back…_

_He, Sheik, Mario and the Ice Climbers brawling together._

_Sheik crying out and pointing out of the screen. He and the other characters watching helplessly as a Wii remote slammed into the Wii._

_The stage going dark. _

_Grey and white lines of frequency dancing in the stage, heading towards him and the others, consuming everything in its path._

_Then nothing._

Link's eyes shot opened and he quickly tried to sit up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark shadow move towards him and drop to his side.

"Hang on there Link, take it easy" Marth said gently, placing a hand on Link's shoulders. Link sat hunched other. He looked at Marth. He was paler than usual, he noticed.

"What..." Link began. Marth sighed. "You passed out from the grey and white lines" he said.

Link looked at puzzled at Marth. Marth shook his head. "It hit the central data system to" He explained.

Link got to his feet. He looked over his shoulder. The Master sword wasn't in its holder. Link spun around, his mind filled with panic.

"Dude takes it easy!" Marth exclaimed. "Don't worry your swords on the ground over there." Marth continued answering his question.

Link walked over, picked up the sword and slipped it back into its holder. "It must have spun out from under me when I feel." Link said, speaking for the 1st time. "Yeah" Marth agreed. "I would have picked it up, but only you can, so I didn't bother trying."

"Is everyone ok?" Link said scanning the stage. He saw the ice climbers huddling together. Mrs Ice climber looked a bit dazed while Mr Ice Climber held her tightly.

Mario was sitting down, trembling, whilst Peach gave him a drink.

Roy was helping Sheik sit up.

"Not really" Marth said gulping.

Link and Marth began to make their way over to Roy and Sheik. "You don't look good Marth" Link said worriedly, putting a hand on Marth's shoulder. "I feel… really bad" Marth admitted, swaying a little.

"Peach!" Link suddenly called. Peach looked up from Mario. When she saw Link, a huge smile broke out on her face, and she hurried over to meet Link… knocking Mario's drink all over him on the way.

Marth's eyes widened and he stared at Link. "Dude what are you doing, do you have brain damage?!" He furiously whispered.

Peach skipped up to Link. "Oh Link; I so worried when we found you unconscious on the ground. I had thought I'd lost you, but-"

"Peach can you take Marth to the central data system? He is feeling very unwell and it would mean the world to me if you did" Link said cutting on top of her.

Peach blushed. "I'd do anything for you" she said dreamily, leading Marth away.

Link sighed in relief before quickly jogging towards Sheik. He crouched beside her.

Sheik was sitting up but swaying, her eyes closed. Link looked at Roy worryingly. Roy nervously bit his lip. "Sheik" Link softly. Sheik made no reply. "It's going to be ok, where going to get you out of here" said gently, pulling Sheik into a hug. Sheik murmured something and lent her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly a cry irrupted from behind Link. Gently letting go of Sheik, he spun around. Mrs Ice Climber was standing up with swirling space, rippling around her right arm.

"What's going" she cried frozen with fear. Mario's face crumpled. "Run!" he called to Mrs Ice climber. "It's a glitch in the game! It will seriously hurt you if you do not run now!"

As Mario finished the glitch irrupted, sending Mrs Ice Climber flying backwards. She landed on the ground with a thud, and lay there unconscious.

"No!" Mr Ice Climber cried running to his wife. He cradled her in his arms. Her arm where the glitch had hit was bloodied and bruised.

The stage remained silent, no one moved.

Roy was the 1st one to move. He got up and ran to Mr Ice Climber. He whispered nurturing words, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly Ike ran onto the stage. "Listen up!" He roared. Everyone stared at Ike. "There are glitches irrupting everywhere in the central data system. People are getting seriously hurt by then. Some glitches are fading people out of existence!"

The brawler's gasped and frightened murmurs irrupted through characters.

Ike continued "If you want to survive you need to come with me now! We are going to a locked area which has just been opened! Glitches don't occur there!"

The characters reaction was instantaneous. Mario sorely got on his feet limped towards Ike. Mr Ice climber hurriedly carried his wife towards Ike, leaving Roy behind.

Link helped Sheik to her feet. "Can you walk?" Link asked her. Sheik nodded her head, her eyes still closed. Link tucked his arm around her shoulder and helped her to walk. Ike came and hoped on the other side of Sheik, supporting her as they walked.

"Please tell me this is a joke you're pulling on Master Hand" Link said solemnly. He stared at Roy who walked silently in front of them.

"No, Master Hand didn't make it" Ike said staring a head. Link could tell he was dead serious. "I was afraid you would say that" Link replied, but he got no answer.

Link looked a head. The others were far ahead of them. It was only them and Roy who was a little way head of them.

Suddenly something moved around Roy. Link squinted his eyes. He must have been seeing things. But to his horror, what he saw continued to move.

Link gasped in horror. A glitch was moving with Roy. Link began to sweat. Roy was like his little buddy. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

What to do? What to do!? Link though desperately. I can't call out to him, he'll never here me!

Then an idea came to the Hero. He let go of Sheik and began to run.

"Hey!" Ike cried in surprize. "What are you doing!?"

"A glitch is going to hit out Roy" called over his shoulder. Link ran faster and faster. He had to reach Roy in time. He couldn't miss out. He had to get there. Roy's wellbeing depended on it.

Finally Link reached Roy. Roy stopped, as he heard ponding behind him. He saw link and looked at him puzzled. "Link what are you are-"

"Move!" Link gasped as pushed Roy out of the glitch and him in the firing line. Roy went sprawling but luckily he was out of harm's way.

The glitch irrupted at Link's side. Link's eyes bulged, his feet going from under him. He heard Ike cry from behind him.

Link fell, his eyes rolling back into his head. The hero of time landed roughly on the ground and did not move.

**_Sorry, I don't feel this is my best chapter… L Anyway, please read and review. _**


	7. One Problem to Another

**_I am so sorry this is so late! Sorry to keep my followers waiting! Thanks to all my followers who reviewed! It's really appreciated! Enjoy! _**

"Link!" Ike cried out, his eyes not betraying his emotions. He watched as his best friend fell to the ground. Ike held his breathe in dire suspense, hoping he would get up. But Link didn't.

"C'mon! We need to get to Link!" he said quickly to Sheik. Ignoring her angry cries of protest, he grabbed Sheik by the waste, hosted her over his shoulders and began running.

Sheik hissed and began hitting the Ike's back, thumping hard with her fist causing Ike to start puffing heavily as he struggled to keep a squirming Sheik on his back.

"You're not helping!" he snapped at her between puffs. "Link needs us and your acting… like a feral cat!"

At the mention of Link, Sheik became quiet and still, not even moving one muscle. Ike let an angry but a partially relieved sigh. "Thanks" he sarcastically puffed.

After what felt like eternity of running reached he finally Link. Dropping Sheik on the ground whilst ignoring her grumbles he ran to Link's side, dropping to his knees.

"Link, Link. Open your eyes mate, please" he said worriedly shaking his shoulders roughly. But after a short time shaking him, he got no response.

Ike looked down at Link in despair. He noticed the hero of time had greatly paled, and the place where the glitch had hit him was now a red, angry blood, soaked wound.

Ike nervously wiped his brow. "No no no, this can't be happening" he mumbled, almost to himself. As he mumbled to himself, heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Ike looked up to see a paled faced Roy run up to Link and drop to the Link's side.

"Oh god no, this is my entire fault" Roy spluttered while running his hand through his red hair. "If I ha- if only, oh god oh god!" Roy began sputtering as a waterfall tears began escaping down his cheeks.

Ike ran one shaky hand through his blue and shot Roy a glaring look. "Roy" he began to growl but was soon cut off by Roy's hysterical rambling.

"What-wha-hiccup! What kinda person-thing-ahhh!" he spluttered sawing around violently. Ike grabbed Roy shirt and lifted him off the ground, shaking him violently. "Snap out of it for the love it!" Ike yelled, his rage exploding.

Roy fell silent staring wide eyed at Ike. Miraculously, Roy slowly and shakily nodded his head as Ike putt him down. Roy looked down and whispered "Ok" as he stared distantly at Link.

"Ok" Ike began, but was soon cut off as groaning noise that irrupted from ground. Ike turned around to see Link staring blurry eyed up at the sky.

"Link!" Sheik whispered softly as she shuffled to the hero's side. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Ike, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ike and Roy dropped to Link's side. "Link are you ok? Link? Link!" Ike said gently shaking Link by his shoulders .

Link looked up Ike, his head sawing, showing no sign of response. Ike shot a worriedly look at Roy who was bitting his lip anxiously.

Ike looked back down at Link, the worry clear on his face. "Link are you ok? Link?" he said quietly, looking intently at Link.

Link sucked in a big breathe and then let a small gasp of pain. "He's hurt… bad" Ike said turning to Sheik. "We need to get him inside the centre data system now".

Sheik shook her head and turned to Link who had closed his eyes let his head dropped. "Mph" she agreed slipping an arm underneath the Link's back.

Ike, Marth and Roy lent against the wall of the darkened central data system, not speaking word. They sat for minutes on end, all of them horrified at how such a perfect day had turned into such a night mare. Link was resting in nearby room with the other survivors.

Marth was the 1st to break the agonising silence. "I can't believ... that … that something like that… would happen to Link. What happened sounds like it were awful" he sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair.

"It was" Roy whispered quietly.

"But still, I can't believe it… you know?" Marth said looking around at his friends.

"I know"

Ike, Roy and Marth looked up to see Samus standing over them, a grave look deep within her eyes.

Samus whipped her brow and continued speaking. "We have little survivors. Only we, Link, Sheik, Fox, Falco, Captain, Flacon, Bowser, Mario, the Ice Climbers, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Mr Game Watch remain".

"OH god only that many people?" Marth replied, shocked.

"What about Snake?" Roy asked innocently.

Samus bit her lip and looked away. "Snake didn't make it" she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Why couldn't someone like Peach gone?" Ike grumbled, a death stare implanted on his face.

Samus through a furious look at Ike. "How dare you Ike" she spat, aiming a gob of spit at Ike.

Ike through a horrifying look at the gob of spit and jumped up, scrambling over to a corner and pressing himself against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Samus asked horrified and slightly confused.

Ike nervously scratched his head. "I may or may not have a fear of liquids?" he said looking around embarrassed.

"O god, you have got to be kidding me" Marth said shocked. "That's most hilarious thing I have ever heard. Remind me to laugh at you at a more up lifting and appropriate time."

Ike grumpily sat down. "It's not important anyway".

Samus stared at Ike with most bizarre look on her face. "Spit isn't a liquid!" she said stunned.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Close enough".

Samus was about to make a witty remake back when Sheik walked into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Whats wrong Zel- I am mean Sheik" Marth asked.

"Is it Link?" Ike asked, snappy to attention staring intently at Sheik.

"Is it good news?" Roy asked hopefully.

"No" Sheik said quietly looking down. She squeezed her eyes shut and began speaking again.

"My powers they aren't working… I can't turn back into Zelda!"

Ike through his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Of course they aren't!"


	8. Happiness in a Time of Need

Sheik shot Ike a glaring look, squeezing her hands into fits. "How dare you?!" she spluttered angrily, tears begging to flow down her face. "You have no idea how bad this is for me! For Hyrule!"

Ike lowered his hands down, his as serious as ever. He stared at her for a while, before turning away. "You have no idea of my destiny and the power I wild. You do not understand Hyrule!" Sheik spluttered, her voice deep and low.

"I get it!" Ike said rolling his eyes. Sheik straightened herself to full height. "If you did, you would not be saying it like that! Everything has power in Hyrule. Every song, every forest has power! Even every person!"

Ike turned to face, Zelda. "Link doesn't have power" he said quietly.

Sheik half laughed. "Link has one of the most golden, sacred powers in the whole of Hyrule, just like I do".

Ike remained silent, at the mention of Link, thankfully not persisting the matter.

Roy, who was biting his lip whilst listening to Ike and Sheik's argument, looked around and then plucked up the courage to speak.

"Zelda" he said with an uneven voice. "Maybe try again. Turning into Zelda I mean. Maybe your powers are having a hissy fit because of the glitch and if you try again they'll work".

Sheik turned and stared at Roy in dead silence. Finally, she took a deep breathe, raised her hands above her head. With excellent pose, she held them in the air, closing her eyes. The air room changed, becoming more intense.

Marth let out a sigh. Leaning over to Ike he spoke in a whispering voice. "She looks beautiful you know. I am only sorry that… Link isn't well enough to see it".

Ike looked down, before scratching the back of this head. "Yeah" he replied shakily.

Samus lend over and wacked the back of both Marth's and Ike's head causing them both let out a groan. "Shhh!" she whispered fiercely to them. "You idiots, she's trying to concentrate and with all your mumbling she can't exactly do that can she!?"

Ike scrunched up his nose, showing angry expression. Clenching his fits he opened his mouth to retaliate, but he closed his mouth as soon as Samus throw him another angry glare whilst raising her gun to his head.

Turning the attention back to Sheik, Sheik took in a sharp breathe and sent her hands flying down.

Crashing her hands together, Sheik turned into a bulb intensely white light, so intense the brawlers had to partially shield their eyes.

It lasted a few seconds before a crackling sound irrupted in the room and the light shorted out leaving Sheik on her knees.

The room remained in a deathly silent as all eyes laid on Sheik, who was now weeping on the ground.

Samus was the 1st to move, her eyes wide with concern and shock. Walking over to Sheik, she put her arms around the weeping Sheikah and gently pulled her to her feet, whilst whispering comforting words.

Ike, Marth and Roy all looked at each, each understanding the gravity of the situation. In silence, they all stood and went to Sheik's side, placing their hands on Sheik' shoulder.

Pulling Sheik away, Samus looked up, her eyes showing great sadness. "Come, let's get you by a campfire, it will make you feel better" she said, quietly and comforting to Sheik.

Looking up at the 3 friends, Samus bowed her head, acknowledging them. Turning back to Sheik, Samus began to leave her away. "C'mon, Sheik" she said quietly.

Sheik looked up at Samus as they began to walk off. "Please, my name is not Sheik. My name is Zelda. Call me Zelda."

Samus bowed her head and smiled. "Sorry Zelda… Princess Zelda."

* * *

A few days later, in the night Falco, Samus, Zelda, Marth, Ike and Roy sat around campfire mad by Samus. They sat in silence eating their meals, all of them in a way affected by the past events. The past few days had been tough. Caring for the injured… surviving. It was difficult. Link's no improving condition did not help.

Ike sat near the fire, holding a bottle in his hand which he had been was given by his best friend the 1st time they met. Link. He thought back to the 1st day they met. They had a productive day and just at the end they "accidently" blow up Master hands office.

Ike closed his eyes as they memory drifted back into his mind.

_They were sitting there. Cacking themselves laughing, leaning against the wall. "Dude" Link had said between fits of laughter. "We, are going to be __very__ good friends". Ike had just laughed. "You know what dude? I think your right!"_

_And then they took knights honour, to be mates from then on. That's when Link had given it to him. A bottled drink from this realm, Hyrule. "Why are you giving this to me? What is it?" he had asked. _

_Link had pulled a devilish grin. "It's a potion" he had explained. "Some weirdo snuck into the Spirit Temple and found these potions and put it into 3 bottles. He gave me 1 for helping him this one time". _

_"Ahh ok" Ike had replied looking at it. "So what does it do?" "It temporally changes someone's spirit giving them a more hyperactive personality for about an hour. I want you to have it. Fore a gloomy day. When you need to have some fun." Link had explained winking. _

_"Dude, that's awesome" Ike had grinned._

Ike opened his eyes, smiling. He had kept it all these years. As a symbol their bond, of their friendship.

Drawing his attention away from the bottle, Ike scanned around the campfire at all the gloomy, silent faces.

Looking back at the bottle Ike began thinking. Something he very rarely did. Ike had always kept the drink for that moment, the moment where people needed fun. And that moment, is exactly what the brawlers needed right now.

Holding the bottle in his right hand, he unscrewed the lid and leaned over to Falco who was sitting next to him. "Falco, drink this" he said, whilst shoving the bottle into the birds hands.

"No"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Just do it"

"No"

Ike pulled himself up next to Falco. "Look mate. On the battle field, you always want to be the hero. Well now here's your chance to be the hero off the battle field."

Falco gave Ike a glaring look, but Ike pressed on. "Look around" he said waving his arms over everyone sitting around the campfire. "These people are not happy. They need to feel some happiness. You can give them happiness by drinking the substance in bottle. You can be their hero."

Falco looked at Ike for a long time, with the same serious expression he always wore, until he rolled his eyes again. "Fine" he replied gruffly and with one glug drunk the whole content in a 1 gulp.

**_5 mins later…_**

Falco flew around the camp fire singing Queen Rutela's theme in an off tune that made everybody laugh.

Finally he landed and let a deranged laugh. "Guess who I am? Falcon PUNCH!" He cried throwing himself to floor.

"Oh I don't know? Captain Falcon?" Roy cried sarcastically laughing, making the rest of the group laugh.

Falco got up, ran right up to Roy until their faces where a few millimetres apart. "How did you know?" he asked. "Umm cause I did?" Roy replied smiling.

Falco let another enormous cackle and flew backwards. "Great answer you smarty warty!" he cackled making the brawlers laugh again.

Sheik leaned over to Ike. "This is so funny. I am feeling so much better. It's exactly everybody needed. Thanks for giving him that potion".

Ike leaned back and smiled. "I know and no problem Zelda. I had been saving that potion for when we needed it most and I figured it was now."

"Well good choice" Sheik said, moving back to her bowl. She about to lie down when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Link, wearing tracksuit pants, no shirt, pale skin, ruffled hair, a blanket rapid around him and a dopey expression on his face.

"Link!" she cried jumping and running to his side, throwing herself around him.

The brawlers let put several cheers and they stood up to greet Link, all of them relieved and excited to see the positive change in his condition.

"Hey" he croaked sleepily, a dopey smile implanted on his face and he swayed.

"Mate you're okish!" Ike said as he, Marth and Roy rushed forward.

"Yeah dude we are pumped to see you alive, not dead! Roy exclaimed.

"Welcome back to the land of living hell buddy" Samus said grinning, spinning her gun around.

"Ye-" Link began but soon cut himself off, as he grunted and clutched his wound.

"Oh Ok. Give the man some room folks!" Marth called, backing Samus, Roy and Ike up bit. The friends turned back to Link, all them talking to Link out of excitement and relief.

From behind the friends Falco let out a screech of happiness when he saw Link's face.

"Linkie!" Falco cried as jumped up in the air fell over when he landed. Link pulled a confused and a "What the hell?" face as he looked at Falco.

"I used the spirit potion I guess everyone needed that fun and I was right. We'er feeing heaps better" Ike explained grinning. Link weakly grinned back but swayed was luckily caught by Sheik.

"I am ok" he said bravely, barley able to speak, but his sawing was becoming somewhat violent.

"Come sit with us" Sheik said, slipping her arm around Link's shoulders, helping him to their spot.

Ike grinned and threw his hand in the air as he followed Sheik, Marth Samus and Roy back to the campfire. "I was going to say that" he stated.

He went back to the campfire and everyone happily went back to laughing to at Falco. He glanced over to see Link lying with Sheik. Link was dopily watching Falco whilst smiling. It pleased Ike to see Link was looking better and happier than he had since the glitch. Finally getting bored at the sight, Ike turned his attention back to Falco who was currently having a conversation with a spoon.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ike looked glanced back to see how Link going. He was surprized to Link, asleep, snuggled into Sheik' side whilst she held him tight and stroked his hair.

Turning to Marth, Ike punched his friend in the shoulder and he showed him Link asleep.

Marth pulled a happy but surprized look. "Is this real, is he really asleep?" Marth asked Ike and Sheik.

"Yep" Sheik exclaimed happily, but softly, kissing Link on the forehead as he snuggled his head into her neck.

Ike scratched his, and pulled a strange look at Sheik's sudden show of affection. "This is a PG rated game, Zelda. Let's keep it that way"

Sheik rolled her eyes, at Ike's statement but soon shrugged it off as her attention drifted back to Link.

"I can't believe the guys sleeping" Ike finally said.

"It's a world wonder. Link is the weirdest sleeper. So… in a way I guess this a miracle" Marth replied sitting up so he wouldn't get trampled by a Falco pretending to be Indiana Jones.

Sheik looked down at Link, brushing blonde hair out of his face. "Yeah" she breathed happily.

**_Please, please, pleas review! Thanks! :)_**


	9. Dizzy Dreams and Realistic Nightmares

_**Please, please review guys. Your review is a appreciated! Honestly! Plus a special thanks to crecre who has been a fantastic reviewer and reader. Thankyou so much! **_

Peach lay on her bed in her perfectly pink room, her mind dreaming of the one, her true love. The one that made her melt inside whenever he walked past. The one who would keep her up for hours thinking about him. Link.

Peach sighed at the sound of his name, rolling onto her back raping the bed covers around her like a cocoon.

Peach had loved Link ever since that fateful day they met. It was the day all the contestants were moving into the mansion.

She was walking down the hall way when she had tripped on the carpet. Peach had been alright but unfortunately her stuff had gone everywhere, spilling out into every direction of hallway. She was on the verge of tears when he had come.

Link, had come to her and helped put everything away. He had even taken her language to her room. Link had done all that for. Kind, brave, handsome Link.

Peach let another love struck sigh as the memory disappeared from her mind. From then on she knew Link was on the one. Every time he walked past, he made her heart miss a beat. He was on her mind all day, never leaving it.

Link had was perfect.

A dark shadow crossed Peach's eyes as she remembered Link's current situation. Her beloved Link was lying battered and wounded in the central data system from a terrible glitch.

Peach wiped a tear away from her eye as she sadly recalled the memory. Link had been to perfect… to selfless. He had pushed Roy out of the way of glitch, ensuring his safety but unfortunately sacrificing his own.

Feeling suddenly down cast, Peach pushed her blankets off and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes staring distantly out into space.

She had felt like crying when Ike carried him in half dead, half alive. She wanted to go up to him, care for him and give him her love. But no, Sheik had been sooo distraught that she couldn't possibly let anyone else but Ike, Roy, Marth and Samus near.

Peach rolled her eyes why letting a sharp and crisp pfft. What right did she have any?

Looking at the antique clock on the wall Peach's eyes lit up with delight and she let out an excited shriek.

Pushing herself the bed with great enthusiasm, Peach bounced up and down as she made her way other to a china tea set. "Hehe tea time!" she exclaimed with great joy as she poured herself a cup.

Lifting the boiling to her lips, Peach took in a huge breathe of the delicious scent and let out a heavenly sigh. Holding the cup in her hands, Peach sat down on arm chair and stared around her room in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach had no idea how she gotten home. One minute she was sleeping in the SSBB's darkened central data system and next minute she was waking up in her room!

Peach laughed a small chirpy sound. She was positive fairies where behind this strange switching of locations.

Just as she settled back into the chair, a knock from door ended the pleasant silence in the room.

Peach left intrigued to know who could possibly be visiting her. However she still answered the call with her sweet voice.

"Enter!" she called.

As soon the words left her lips, the castle began to crumble away from underneath her, letting Peach fall into the darkness.

"Ahh help!" she screamed, even though she knew it was pointless. Who would hear her now? She was doomed.

Peach kept falling, tumbling through the never ending darkness. She felt her head getting lighter and lighter as her conscious began fading away, due to the falling.

Just as Peach closed her eyes, waiting for her demise, she felt some one grab her around the waste roughly, pulling her away from the never ending darkness.

Holding her tight with their arms, they gently laid Peach down on the ground, stroking her face.

Finally plucking up enough courage to open her eyes, Peach ever so slightly opened her left eye to see her rescuer. To her delight, Link crouched over her, a worried look implanted on his handsome face.

"Link?" she asked groggily, opening her eyes to gaze up at the hero. "It is I Princess" Link replied smiling, his face not concealing the fact he was very relieved.

Peach began to sit, up but Link ushered her to lay down telling her to rest. Peach looked around to see that they were on a piece of castle, still floating above the unending darkness. _So that's what he landed on_ Peach thought dreamily. _He is so smart and courageous. _

"Oh Link you saved me!" Peach cried, putting on her sweetest voice, turning her attention towards the Hero of time. "But how did you know? How are you better?!"

Link let out chuckle and looked deeply into her eyes, his own stormy blue eyes consuming her. "I recovered quickly, you see. Besides, I could feel in my heart… that you were in danger, and I just couldn't… just let anything happen to you…so I came" he replied his voice trailing off.

Peach looked Link with admiration and surprize, her heart pounding with excitement. "What do you mean?" she asked hopeful that his next his next answer would match her fantasies.

Link looked down and took a deep sigh. When he looked up his face was full with courage and he answered in a strong voice, "it's hard to tell you this, but I love you Peach!"

Peach began to stand up, her heart running on a rampage. _He said it! _She thought, excitedly while she turned to face him. _He loves me!_

"Oh Link" she said seductively rapping her arms around him, causing him to return the action. :I love you to!" They booth began to lean in for the kiss, but Peach stopped, looking at Link, her eyes filled, mischief and concern.

"Oh Link, we shouldn't be doing this" she began to say breathlessly, but Link cut her off as he began to nuzzle her neck. Finally, regaining her strength she finished, "But what of Zelda?"

Link stopped nuzzling Peach's neck and looked at Peach his eyes filled with determination. "I care not for Zelda. Only you."

With that statement, Link began to lean into towards Peach, his eyes closing.

Peach took in a sharp breathe of excitement before she began to return the action. _This is actually happening! _She thought in excitement, before closing her eyes.

Just before their lips met, a familiar voice rung out through the scene, echoing off the darkness below.

"Peach!"

Peach stopped, looking around wildly to see who was there, but she saw no one. "Ike?" she asked, confused about why she had heard his voice, but when she called out his name again she got no reply.

Peach shrugged her shoulders. "Must have been hearing things" she mumbled, convincing herself. As she was about to turn back to Link she heard Ike's voice echo out again, except this time more sounding more angry.

"PEACH!"

"Oh that has got to be you Ike" Peach grumbled, rolling her eyes. Deciding to ignore the call she turned back to Link, but let a horrified gaps to see Link was frozen time. Before she the chance to even think about screaming his name, Peach jerked awake as she felt a sharp pain arouse in her left check.

Sitting up, spluttering, Peach grabbed her cheek whilst looking wildly around. To her great disappointment she wasn't on the floating stone, but still in the dingy central data system- where she had fallen asleep.

Out of the corner of her eye, peach saw a large blue shape move and she quickly turned to face it. She found herself looking up at Ike, who was grinning like a madman whilst putting his glove back on.

"That felt good!" he exclaimed. Peach stared at him in confusion, rubbing her sore cheek before she jumped up in rage, realizing what he had done.

"You slapped me! Who dare you!"

Ike simply gave her his usual uncaring look and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes? I don't see the problem. You weren't waking up so I took the opportunity".

Peach soon forgot her new found anger as it replaced with crushing disappointment. "I was asleep?" she asked, breathlessly.

Ike rolled his eyes. "No, you were you just being a weirdo and pretending to sleep. No duh you were asleep!"

Peach looked down and sighed, suddenly feeling very sad. "So it was only dream… dam".

Ike cleared his throat making Peach look up with the expression of clear disliking on her face.

"What do you want Ike?" she said harshly, eyeing him off. Ike raised his hands above his head and he pushed a bowl of food closer to her with his foot.

"I was just had to give you some food. I didn't want anything. Trust me, why would I want anything from you?" Without waiting to hear her reply, Ike took off walking away from her.

Peach clenched her fits as she watched him go. "Oh you infuriate me" she mumbled.

Stepping over Ike's bowl of food, Peach began to make her way through the central data system. Dodging her way through the beds and people, she finally made it to Link's bed.

With great disappointment she stared down at the hero, who was asleep, looking as pale and bruised as he did when they 1s carried him. Although his condition had improved since then, just recently he had gotten slightly worse, to everyone's dismay.

As Peach continued to look at him, she slowly shook her head. "Dam it was only a dream" she repeated again quietly.

Turning away from Link she began to walk off to find some of her friends. "I was so close to getting that kiss!" she exclaimed quietly as she continued on.


	10. Time for Action

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long! There was holidays and then school was super busy and argh! Any who, very soon I am going to improve the previous chapter about Peach (Just as soon as I find the time!). The chapter was rushed and had mistakes, so I am redoing it. Thanks to ** **4everallways for bringing that to my attention! **

**Once again sorry this chapter is late! Enjoy! :D**

**P.S Thanks to all who reviewed, but in particular:**

**4everallways and CreCre**

**This is for your content reviewing. I really appreciate it. I know this isn't much but this is to say thanks! :D**

* * *

Letting a tremendous yawn, Link stretched his muscular arms above as he shifted comfortably in his bed. Slowly, his eyes fluttering open Link sat up, blankets falling off him to reveal his muscly bare chest.

Link looked around the empty section of the central data system. "Where is every one?" he murmured sleepily. Shrugging off the curiosity, slowly Link stood up, stretching his shoulders.

"Where is my tunic?" Link asked himself, noticing he was not wearing his traditional tunic. Turning around to scan the room, Link suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. Letting a slight gasp of pain, Link looked down see that the angry wound he had won himself a week ago had almost healed.

Placing a hand on the wound, Link turned around more carefully, searching for his tunic. Finally his beautiful, stormy blue eyes feel upon his green tunic. A soft smile appeared on the handsome hero's face, as he reached down for it.

15 minutes later, Link was fully dressed, his Master Sword and hylian shield safely secured on his back. Link let a sigh of relief at the comforting feeling of normality in which his tunic brought. Giving one last tightening tug on his leather belt, Link turned away from the bed he had spent the past week on and set out through the data system.

Walking into the fire pit section of the central data system, Link saw Ike and Samus sitting around a campfire. The two appeared to be arguing as they both were pointing weapons at each other's heads with angry expressions.

A huge grin appearing on the hero's face, Link called out to his friends as he walked up to them.

"Glad to see nothing's changed while I've been asleep".

Spinning around in their spots, Samus and Ike spun turned to see Link, their argument forgotten. "Mate!" Ike called out, placing his huge sword back into its holder. Rushing forward to greet his friend, the two swordsmen laughed as the smacked each other on the back.

"Nice to have you back Fairy boy" Samus stated smiling, placing her gun back in its holder.  
"Ha good to be back and please don't call me fairy boy" Link replied, defending himself from his most hated nickname. "I am glad I am finally awake. If I had spent 1 more day in that bed, I would have gone mad!"

"No way mate" Ike said grinning. "I would have tackled you way before that".

Link turned to his best mate. "So reassuring" he said laughing.

Turning to face both the brawls Link comfortably positioned his left foot so he was leaning on Ike's shoulder. "So I trust you made up a plan while I was out?" he asked.

Ike and Samus exchanged surprized glances. "Plan?" Samus asked curiously.

Link looked surprized at his friends. "Yeah, you know. The plan to fix this little mess we're in?" he asked dumb struck by the lack of knowledge.

Ike awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "We don't have plan" he replied gruffly. Link let his mouth fall open in shock.

"You have no plan?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Both Samus and Ike simultaneously shock their heads. Link let a huge sigh. Straightening himself up he scratched his head. "Well come on" he said smiling, beginning to walk off. "Let's go find the others so we can actually think of a plan".

Walking into a small room, Link, Ike and Samus found Sheik, Roy and Marth sitting around talking to each other.

A touch of rose feel over Link's cheeks as he saw Sheik sitting on the floor, looking as beautiful as ever. Before long he realized he was staring. Shaking his head, Link snapped back to reality.

"Hey guys" he called out the brawlers. The trio looked up, huge smiles forming on their faces as they saw Link.

"Link!" Sheik cried. Jumping up she ran over to Link where she grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips.

Roy, who was in the process of running up to Link, let a huge moan. "Really guys?" he wined, his face tearing up. "Now? Seriously?"

The room broke into laughter as Link and Zelda pulled apart, embarrassed smiles on their faces. Leaning in towards Sheik, Link softly Zelda. "I am sorry of what you I put you through this past few days" he whispered.

Sheik let a relieved laugh. "Link don't apologise! You have nothing to apologise for!" he whispered back happily.

"Link, I must say I am very glad to see you Link" Marth said, slapping Link on the back. Pulling away from Sheik, Link smiled at his friend.

"Likewise, Marth" he replied.

"Its good to see you're awake." Sheik asked, slipping he hand inside of Link's "I for one am glad you've stopped snoring".

Link let a loud chuckle as he pulled put a Shiek's hand and put his own around her waist.

"I don't snore!" Link retorted, laughing.

"That's what they all say" Marth commented winking.

"As much as this "touching: we need to move on. Link has brought to attention a plan needs to made to get us out of our current situation" Samus said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes" Link replied awkwardly, "I think you should all take a seat".

The brawlers all took their seats on the ground around the room, Ike and Sheik on ever side of Link.

"Ok people" Link started, putting on his best speech voice. "As you know recently the console has suffered very bad damage, which has affected us and our world. It's obvious we can't rely on the humans to fix it because they would have done something by now".

"Where are you going with this Link?" Marth asked curiously, his hand cupping his chin.

Link nodded at Marth acknowledging the question before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I've only had the time between me waking up and now to think this up but I've come up with a strategy".

"Here comes the brilliant idea" Ike whispered to himself, grinning.

"We are going to fix this problem ourselves by going to the Realm of Earth" Link finished.

"Ok, that glitch officially messed up more than your muscles" Ike exclaimed, breaking the silence which followed.

"Link we can't go to the real world" Samus began, her eyes looking curiously at Link. "Yeah, it's impossible" Roy chimed in.

"Guys hear me out" Link said raising his hand up. "It's easy. Sheik connects her magic to the console creating a tunnel portal out of the console. Samus wires a PowerPoint in the Central Data System's main room to control it. Ike, Marth, Roy and I travel through the portal to the Realm of Earth. I remember it was a boy who through the remote and damaged the Wii so we will find him and fix the console" Link concluded.

"You forget on thing Link" Sheik began. "My magic's not working".

"I realize that" Link began looking at Sheik. "At the moment, you're in your Shiekain state and Sheikan magic is wielding the magic that is already there. Since there is a lot of magic in the console that allows special moves then you should be able to wield it to create a passage way".

Sheik stared up at her beloved in admiration. "Yes of course" she finally said. "That would work".

"Yeah, I've got a bone to pick with you" Samus called out after Sheik had finished. "How are you supposed to get back?"

"Remember how when the console is turned on a light flashes on the power points and a bell rings? That will be your cue. That's when you'll know when the console is fixed" Link stated, facing Samus.

"What if the bell and lights don't work?" Roy asked, crossing his legs.

"It should if we have fixed the console. But just in case Samus will rewire the central pane" Link began, facing Roy. "You remember how Captain Falcon and Fox snuck into the central data column and made the bells and lights go off making everyone in the central data system think that the game was playing? Well we can control that to making it go off when the Wii goes on. Hopefully it hasn't been damaged" Link finished.

"Well I think it could work" Marth said, giving Link the thumbs up.

"Yeah ok, when do you find the time to think of these things?" Samus asked.

Link shrugged and humbly smiled. "I don't" replied. "It just happens. I guess its that way from experience."

"Well we better get off our lazy ar-" Ike began to say.

"Ike use more civil language!" Marth snapped at his friend. Ike rolled his eyes. "Well sorry" said sarcastically. "Let's get our dear little bottoms off this floor and get going!" he said in an imitating voice, waving his hands around.

Marth glared at Ike. "Haha you're so funny" he growled at him.

Ike pulled a huge grin. "I know I am."

"Come on you guys we can have this conversation later! We have game to save" Roy cried out, breaking up the developing argument between Marth and Ike.

The whole room stared in shock at Roy, surprized by the young man's heroic outbreak. After a few moments of awkward silence Roy quickly cleared his throat. "What I meant to say is I want to go to Earth?" He laughed awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

The room stayed silent before Ike picked up his sword and held it out to the sky. "Well come on?!" he yelled. "Get moving you bunch of wimps!"

The room burst to life as people scrambled out of the room to be form their various tasks. Sheik ran out of the room to start making a portal and Samus to rewire the central pane. Ike, Roy and Marth ran up to Link.

"What do you want us to do?" Marth asked Link.

"Yeah?" Roy asked.

Link thought for a moment. Finally he turned to Roy placing a hand on the young man's shoulders. "Roy, go to the other brawlers. Tell them of our plan" he said sternly.

"Yes of course!" Roy replied, nodding his head before running off. Turning to Ike and Marth, Link beckoned them to follow him as he began jogging.

"You guys come with me" he said to them as they fell in step. "What are we doing?" Ike asked Link.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "We are going to make it look like we've actually got something to do" he said with a grin.

Marth let out a small laugh as Ike replied, "Sounds good to me!"


	11. Where're Here

**Sorry this chapter took so long! It has been a very busy time for me lately and I have had things after things happening! **

**I would really love it if you would review and but more importantly enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Roy bounded along the darkened hallway of the central data system, heading towards a small room at the end where all the other brawlers were. With each step he took, Roy but a little extra effort in, pushing himself closer to his destination.

Running around a corner in the hallway, Roy entered room full of chatting brawlers, the sound of their voices ringing off the walls.

Unnoticed by the people in the room, Roy bent over and crouched down, huffy and puffing trying to catch his breath. "God" he whispered between breathes. "Have I really become that unfit I am puffing after a little run?"

Shaking the idea from his head Roy finally caught his breathe and stood up, drawing himself to full hight. But still, no one in the room noticed him and they kept going on with there conversation.

"Really, still no one notices I'm here?" Roy muttered. Okay, this calls for drastic measures. People? People! Listen here!"

The room that was filled with chatter suddenly went silent and brawlers like Peach, Mario, Ness, Captain Flacon, Pit and Diddy Kong all turned, their eyes shifting to Roy.

With all attention on Roy, he suddenly felt shy and he began to go red in the cheeks.

"Um hi… guys... Mph! I just came to tell you we have good news!" Roy stammered.

"What good news?" Pit asked as he flicked some of his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Has the console been fixed?" Fox asked gruffly from the back of the room.

"Yeah" Diddy Kong called out, chiming in.

"Umm well not exactly" Roy began, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I'll get to that later. I just wanted 1st tell you that Link has fully recovered after his nasty accident."

The silent room came to life with sounds of relief as the brawlers happily chattered with one another about Link's recovery.

"Well that's good for him" Sonic called out Roy. He was one of the unfortunate brawlers that had been hit by a glitch and now had a serious leg wound. "At least of some of us are getting better."

"Yeah it is" Roy replied, nodding his head in agreement, the nervousness from standing in front of large crowd gone from his mind. Turning his attention back to everyone in the room, he waited in his newly found confidence until the chatter died down before continuing.

"Secondly" he stated, holding his hand up to show two fingers. "Ike, Marth, Link and I are going to the human realm to see if we can do anything to help our situation there."

Chatter arose from the room again with many question such as "How?" and "It's not possible is it?" being asked.

Hearing suspicions and doubts from the crowd, Roy spoke out again.

"I don't have time to tell you how we're doing this but all I know is an earthling child caused this problem so he should be able to fix it."

Murmurs began to rise up from the crowd again but they were soon silenced when Captain Flacon jumped up in his place.

"Well I believe what little red head is saying despite what others here think!" He called out.

"Thanks for calling me _red head_ Captain" Roy grumbled, an annoyed expression crossing his face.

"C'mon! It may seem impossible, but we're heroes! We take things down 10 times our sizes and we do it with style! We do the impossible! So this adventure my fellow heroes, is not impossible! C'mon, Falcon yes!" Captain Falcon finished saying, pumping his fist in the air.

The room remained silent for a few moments, all eyes on Captain Falcon. No one moved until Mario spoke.

"I don't knowa bouta you, buta I agree!" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Murmurs of agreement rippled out through the crowd of brawlers with a lot of people nodding their heads.

"Yeah yeah, nice speech _green eyes_" Roy grumbled, beckoning the Captain sit. "Any who, that's all I needed to tell you guys, and also we will be leaving as soon as possible. Yep, thanks for your attention."

As soon as Roy finished speaking, the brawlers all turned back to their conversations, no longer paying any attention to Roy.

Roy took a glance around the room to see if anybody was still watching, but he was disappointed to find no one was paying attention.

Turning around to go and join Ike, Marth and Link, Roy rolled his eyes before muttering "Typical, they have attention span of a nat."

He was about to make this way down the hallway when a light hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Roy, can I speak to for a sec?"

Roy stopped, frozen in step cringing at the voice. Slowly he turned around to face Princess Peach, who was standing behind him, her hands clasped together.

"Sup Peach, what can I do for you" Roy replied awkwardly, forcing a wonky smile.

"Well" the mushroom princess began, twiddling her thumbs. "You said that Link was all better right?"

Silently, Roy groaned. He knew Peach was going to say something like that. He just knew it.

"Well yeah, I did" Roy replied, "He's up and fighting."

Peach let go a huge sigh relief and did what appeared to be a silent squeal.

"Oh that's just splendid!" She exclaimed, "Now I can finally go see him!"

"Yeah o- wait, what now?" Roy asked, raising one eye brow.

"I finally go see him before he leaves!" Peach restated gleefully. She then looked down at her toes and began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"You see, for a long time now, I have just been _dying_ to talk with Link about something and I have just got talk to him, you know?"

Roy remained silent for a while, blinking his eyes furiously, trying to process what he just heard. She wants to talk to Link about something she has been dying talk about for ages? Roy thought to himself. If she wants to do that, it must mean she's going to…!

Roy let out a short, high pitched gasp and covered his mouth with both hands. No way! She was actually going to do it! She was going to tell Link how she felt or even worse…! Roy gulped at the thought. She was going to ask him on a date?!

"Roy?" Peach asked, staring down at Roy, the concern clear in her eyes. "Are you ok? What are you doing?"

Snapping back to reality, Roy's eyes shifted to Peach for a moment before he quickly took his hands away from this mouth and hurriedly shoved them behind his back.

"Ah nothing! Um give no thought to that Princess!" he stammered, his cheeks burning up with embarrassment. "I was just thinking! Yeah! I was just trying to see if um… if Link was free! Yeah… yeah, to see if Link was free!"

Peach's soft smile returned to her face as she beamed at the blushing swordsmen. "Oh ok" she replied giggling. "Do you know if Link's free?"

"Ah, unfortunately not Peach" Roy began, desperately trying to come up with an idea. "Well you see, Marth, Link and Ike are doing warm ups, ah… to get their mind ready for the journey to the human. We're going by portal and if there're not mentally prepared, they'll… um they'll… ah burst into flames! Yeah, ya see I really better be doing these exercises to ya know."

At this news, I disappointed expression crossed Peach's face and she dropped her hands by her side.

"Oh that's ok, I really don't want Link to burst into flames so a I'll see him when … if he comes back, I guess."

Roy stared at Peach for moment, his heart filled with guilt. Peach looked so down hearted, so sad and he had caused it.

After a while of silence, Roy let a sigh and looked up at a gloomy Peach.

"Ya know Peach, maybe your chasing the wrong guy."

Peach looked up at Roy, her face filled with confusion. "How could I be chasing the wrong guy?" She asked. "Link is everything I could have wanted."

"Really? How much do you have in common?" Roy asked.

Peach looked down at her shoes again, her brow creased in deep thought. After a while she looked up and placed a hand on her chin.

"Well, I haven't ever really thought about we had in common" she admitted, her voice trailing off.

Roy flashed a smile at Peach.

"You don't really have much in common do you?" he stated. "Link likes playing with swords and weapons; you would rather back a cake. He likes riding around, going on adventures; you would rather stay indoors all the times. I am sorry but you too aren't very compatible, your likes and opinions are totally different."

Peach took her hand away from her chin and stared at Roy. "Well when you put it like that…" she began, but she stopped talking when Roy held up a hand, walked over to her and turned around her around so that she facing Mario.

"You see, if you and Link were together, you wouldn't be very happy, I am sure of it" Roy started. He then briefly paused and pointed at Mario who was having a conversation with Pit.

"You see that Plumber?" he continued. "You have so much in common with him and he would do anything to make sure you're safe and sound. That's the man I am sure would make you happy."

Peach turned to face Roy.

"You really think so?" She asked, placing a hand on her chin again.

Roy nodded his head and gave Peach a warm smile.

"It's worth a shot. Look, you don't have to make up your mind on anything right this instance ok? Just give what I said some thought."

Peach slowly nodded her head and turned to look at Mario again, who was now laughing.

"OK" she mumbled, appearing to be lost in deep thought.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Roy placed a hand on Peach's shoulder before turning around and running down the half way back to his friends.

"See ya Peach!" He called over his shoulder, and then he was gone running down the bend in the hallway.

It took a few seconds for Peach to realize Roy had said goodbye. Once she realized Roy was leaving, Peach turned her attention away from Mario faced the hallway Roy had only moments ago run down.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Peach called back to him, "Bye Roy!"

But, by that time he had already gone and she only was speaking to an empty hallway.

* * *

Samus, lay stomach down on the floor, her hands were busy rewiring the wires in a power point. She had a flash light in her mouth and she was using it to see in the power point.

Only moments ago she had reset the central data system, so it would do exactly what Link had wanted it to do. Surprisingly, rewiring the central computer for the data system was quite easy, and she had done it in a matter of minutes. But what was most surprizing was that this little, simple power point was turning out to be a pain in the arse.

She had to rewire the wires correctly or she wouldn't be able to control the portal and then the swordsmen who were traveling through it would be toast.

From behind her, Samus heard and felt footsteps approaching and only had a quick glance over her shoulder to see Marth coming towards her.

"How's it all going?" he asked, stopping only a few centimetres away from her head, and peering into the power point.

"Not so good" Samus replied, her voice coming out muffled because of the flashlight in her mouth. "If I don't get the wiring right, your all toast."

"Ah comforting thought" Marth replied sarcastically, taking a step back away from Samus.

"Hey, don't get your sword in a knot!" Samus exclaimed as she pulled out a green and red wire and then twisted them together. "I'll be able to do it no problem!"

"Ok, ok!" Marth exclaimed, holding two hands up in the air. "I got it."

"Hey can you guys keep your arguing to a minimum?"

Marth turned towards the voice to see Ike standing in front of Link and Zelda who were both sitting on the ground, the triforce on their hands glowing.

"Sheik's trying to get this portal going and she can't do it with all this arguing!" Ike finished crossly.

Marth walked to Ike and placed a hand his shoulder.

"For starters, Samus and I not arguing, you're the one who does that. Sec-" Marth began.

"Wait a minute!" Ike said, talking Marth's hand off his shoulder. "I am the one who's always arguing?! Look who's talking! You're the one that always has to be right!"

Marth was about to open his mouth to retaliate but quickly shut it when he saw Link stand up, his face as dark as a thunder cloud.

"Will everybody just be quiet?" he asked looking specifically at Marth and Ike. "Sheik needs more energy to create a portal so she trying to take some of my power. But, she can't get the energy with all this chatter."

"Sorry" Marth mumbled, talking a step back from Ike.

Link took one last glance at the swordsmen and then sat down in front Sheik.

Before he closed his eyes, he flashed a friendly smile at his friends and said "Look, its ok. Don't worry about." He then closed his eyes, let out a sigh and placed his hand on Sheik's which was resting on her knees.

Immediately, the triforce on both the Hylians hand's began glowing and it seemed light was being pulled from Link.

Turing his attention away from Link and Sheik, Ike saw Roy run into the room and he held a finger to his lip, beckoning the young swordsmen to me quiet. Luckily, Roy got the message and quietly tip toed over to were Marth stood, curiously peering at Sheik as he did so.

The brawlers stood in silence for a while before the glowing from the triforce abruptly dead and Link stood up, looking a little paler than before but still healthy.

"She's got enough power now" Link explained. "Now all we ha-"

"Eureka!" Samus exclaimed, jumping up in the air. "Finally, I've got it!"

"Got what?" Ike asked, puzzled.

Samus pointed to her Zero suit on the ground which had cables and wire attached to it that lead to the power point.

"I have finally been able to connect up this power point up with the main computer and my zero suit! Using the wiring system and memory script of the controls I have been able to connect everything up to my suit and I'll be able to control everything!" she exclaimed proudly, turning to face her friends.

But instead of seeing happy faces congratulating her she saw blank expressions.

"Well, what do think?" she asked. "Link?" Cmon, tell me!"

Link nervously looked at Ike and then looked back at Samus, his face wearing a confused expression.

"I am sorry Samus, I-I don't understand what you said" he said in full honesty.

Samus rolled her eyes turned to Ike, giving him a stern look.

"Well what do you think Ike?" she sternly.

Holding his hands up in the air Ike shook his head.

"Sorry, couldn't understand either."

Samus stared at the swordsmen in disbelief, the shocked expression clear on her face. "Don't tell me you guys don't understand either?" she asked, pointing a finger at Marth, Roy hoping they would say they did, but to her disappointment they only shook their heads.

"No way" Samus exclaimed, running a hand through her head. 'I am in a room full of idiots who can't understand technology!"

"Hey! Don't say that! Unlike you, we come from kingdoms where technology like yours doesn't exist, so give us a break!" Roy said crossly.

"Well, ok then" Samus replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll explain to you what I said. Basically, I said is I've got everything covered. Everything's working."

"Oh! Great" Math said, giving Samus a warm smile.

"Yeah good job" Ike added giving Samus the thumbs up.

"Great job!" Link said, nodding in agreement. "Now we only have to wait for the por-"

A loud rippling noise broke out from behind the brawlers. It started out soft, almost like hum, but soon it grew louder and louder until you could feel the sound vibrating off the walls.

Ike turned to Link, a worried expression on his face. "IS that…?" he asked, his voice trailing off.

Link nodded at his friend. He turned around to see Sheik standing next a large portal in the wall which flashing purple beams of light.

"Yep, that's the portal we'll be talking" Link finished, his voice trailing off.

"Wow" Samus breathed. "It's beautiful."

"We have to go in that? Oh god" Roy gulped, while Marth put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The portal is complete. It's time for you to go" Sheik announced solemnly, holding out arm, beckoning the swordsmen to come.

As the swordsmen began making their way to the portal, Ike leaned across and whispered to Link, "I can't believe were doing this."

"I know right" Link murmured back as he whipped his brow.

Soon, the 4 swordsmen were lined up in front of portal, all of them apprehensive of what was going to happen when they entered the portal. As they stood there, waiting for the all clear, each and every one of them could feel the force trying to pull them inside.

"Are sure this is going to work?" Ike asked, slightly turning to face Sheik and Samus, who were standing by the Zero suit.

"I am sure it will work" Sheik said gently, choosing her words carefully.

Turning back around, Ike rolled his eyes. "Not the answer I was looking for" he muttered while ruffling his hair.

"Are you ready guys?" Samus called from behind them.

Link took a quick look at his mates and then nodded sharply. "Yes we're ready" he called back to Samus.

"Ok" Sheik replied, the nervousness clear in her voice. "Now all you have to do is put one hand in the portal and it'll suck you into the human realm… if Samus's calculations are correct."

"Goddesses I hope there're correct" Link whispered to Ike, who just simply nodded his head in return.

"Alright" Sheik continued while looking at Samus who nodded her head. "You can go now... good luck and please… come back safetly."

The swordsmen all took a deep, long breath. Lifting out their arms, they slowly moved them towards the portal. Soon the swordsmen hand's made contact with the portal, purple sparks of energy crackling bursting off where their hands made contact. The humming noise which the portal had been making changed into a loud roar and the floor began to shake uncontrollably.

Despite this, the 4 swordsmen held their ground; their eyes squeezed shut as they strained to keep their hands in the portal. The portal made one loud roar and let out a huge spark of energy that went spiralling through the hero's bodies. Soon their bodies burst into shards in one magnificent bang, the shads retaining their shape of the human bodies they had once been.

The shards hovered, paralysed in the air for a moment until one by one they flew into the portal. The portal gave one more roar before slowly, the sparks of energy began to fade, the roaring began dull until there was silence, and the portal come to stand still.

From behind the Zero suit, Samus and Sheik peaked out at the portal, their eyes wide open.

"Well I wasn't excepting that" Sheik said shakily, staring at the spot the boys had once stood.

"Yeah" Samus replied, her eye glued to the portal. "You really know how to put on a show!"

"I hope everything went ok" Sheik half whispered, slowly standing up.

Samus tore her eyes away from the portal and looked up at Sheik, shrugging her shoulders. "Only time will tell" she replied.

* * *

The inside of the portal was vortex of colours swirling around and around. In the middle of the vortex was just empty space, almost like path leading up to a shower of light. In this path, the shards that were once Link, Ike, Marth, and Roy travelled upwards the light, traveling faster and faster like it was a race.

Soon the shad's became one big jumble, each on pushing other shards faster, edging ever so closer to the light. Then, they reached their destination, flying into the light out of the vortex.

Molly and Sam's living room stood silent and still in the moon light. With all the family in bed, the TV and Wii remained untouched, just sitting where they had been put. But this silence was not long last. The Wii, began to violently shake; purple mist riseing out off of it like it was on fire. The mist twisted and turned until it formed a giant circle in the middle of the room. The circle just hovered there momentarily before it pulsed; sending shades flying out of it which fell to ground and took the shapes of Link, Ike, Marth and Roy.

The circle of mist gave on pulse and the wii stopped violently shaking and the mist faded away. The shades which hovering in the air in the shapes of the swordsmen also gave one small pulse, and then rushed together turning back into Marth, Link, Ike and Roy.

"Oh my!" Roy exclaimed, standing up and hugging his body tightly. "I have never been so glad to have my body back!"

Link, who had been crouching on the floor when he had gotten his body back, looked up in amazement, his eyes scanning the room.

"Guys" he breathed, still talking his surroundings. "We here."

Ike and Marth who had been lying on the floor, pushed themselves up off the ground and looked around, their faces showing the same amazed expression as Link's.

"No way" Ike murmured, brushing some of his blue hair out of his eyes.

"We here" Marth repeated, his voice barely audible. "We made it to the human realm, Earth."


End file.
